A Different Kind of Story - Teen Beach Movie Fanfic
by Mindreider
Summary: After moving to a new school with his brother Tanner, Brady befriends a girl named Mack. Mack and her best friend Leila become close with the two new boys, but soon their relationships grow into something more. More detailed description in story. (Wet side story does exsist, Mack and Brady met under different circumstances and teen beach didn't happen.) I OWN NOTHING! BradyxMack
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I had just recently fallen absolutely in love with Teen Beach Movie. It's such a fun movie to watch, and let's not forget the incredible music and dancing! Anyway I've always loved the actors/actresses like Maia Mitchell, Grace Phipps and Ross Lynch. I mean I'm sure every girl who reads this will agree that Ross is simply an adorable, loving babe lol. Anyway I gave my own little twist of events with the characters and their back stories. Wet Side Story does exist with characters who only have different names. Leila and Tanner and maybe the rest of the sixties movie group will appear in the real world with Mack and Brady. I'm excited to see where I'll go with this, hope you enjoy!**

 _{Mack's POV}_

 _I was standing on the side of the stage behind the curtain watching all of it. For years I dreamed of performing, but as a result of my timid attitude, the closest I could get was helping out on the side of any play the school performed. If I thought no one could see me I probably would've started dancing right there. I had to be there for every rehearsal and knew the choreography like the back of my hand. I even did it at home sometimes when no one else was in the house. Brady was right in the middle, he was the best dancer you'd meet. I had practiced with him a lot before the performance. The instrumental parts of the song started when he stopped and took the microphone,"Alright I wanna finish this with someone special." He looked over and me and flashed his charming little smirk._

 _I felt my eyes go wide. I shook my head instantly._

 _"She's gonna kill me." He turned to the audience and laughed before running over to where I was and taking my hands._

 _"What are you doing?" I questioned with a smile a couldn't contain._

 _"You'll be great I promise just trust me." Before I could reply, he pecked my head with his lips and pulled me out on stage. I instantly felt my stomach turning upside down inside me. The bright stage lights blinded me until my eyes adjusted. I kept my eyes on him, it gave me a sense of comfort._

 _"Just pretend it's just us." He added in quickly before the singing had to start up again. He stopped me at the microphone next to him. I looked at him, waiting for him to cue me._

 _I gave me a nod..._

 _Let's go back to where this all started about..._

-A year ago-

I walked into school as I walked out on stage. Alright so I wasn't really on stage. In my head I was. This was normal for me. Being to shy to actually get up on a stage, I used my fantasy life to compensate for it. Once my headphones went in, I became the proud and confident person I wanted to be. Dancing on stage is exactly where I wanted to be. So you can probably imagine how upset I got when someone broke me away from my world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, getting my attention. I turned to see Leila. I took out my headphones and grinned,"Hey." I said as she smiled happily. Leila has been my best friend since 3rd grade. Not that long I guess, I mean in comparison to other best friends who have known each other since birth. But I can't really remember not having Leila, so to me we've always been friends.

"I missed you so much!" She grinned as she hugged me.

"I missed you too." I smiled full heartedly this time. "How was Maryland?" I asked as we linked arms.

"Ugh my mom was looking at house." She said.

"What?" I said abruptly stopping.

"Yeah..." She said sadly.

"No. No houses! You're parents wanna move?"

"Well..they're thinking about going in a year or two so it's not right away." She tried to lighten the mood.

"A year or two? Leila, that's worse you'll be a senior that's not fair!"

She sighed,"I can't help it."

I huffed. The thought of not having Leila wasn't a good one. I spent everyday with her. She was basically my only friend.

We kept walking to my locker. I always used my locker, Leila on the other hand didn't use hers at all.

"I heard there's a new kid." She said changing the subject.

"Guy or girl?" I asked as we came to my locker.

"Don't know." She shrugged. "Hope it's a cutie." She smirked.

I laughed. She was always thinking about guys. It's not like I didn't, cause I did. My school was my main priority.

The first period bell rang sooner than I'd expected, luckily I had first period free.

"I gotta go. Still coming 5th period?" She asked as she walked away.

"Yep." I confirmed before she turned. I went into my locker and put everything in its place. I had cleaned it out the last day of school, being it was the first day I liked to bring everything back. Other people only brought a notebook or two. I felt the hallway clearing behind be.

I looked around to see the hallway was completely empty. I took this opportunity to sit and do a thorough job. I put my headphones in and I went through my things making sure I had everything, placing everything in its proper spot. In my head, I was dancing up a storm. I was surprised how I wasn't scared when a gentle hand came on my shoulder. I looked up and well...he was certainly cute. He was knelt down to my level, this gorgeous pair of brown eyes fixed on me. I took my headphones out and paused my music.

I watched a light smile grown into his face,"Sorry, I didn't wanna scare you or interrupt you." He said gently.

I shook my head,"It's okay." I didn't recognize him, he was either an older student, or the new one who was rumored to come here this year.

"I know I hate it when people talk to me when I have my headphones in." He gave a small laugh.

 _He seems nice_. I took my binder off my lap and went to stand when he rose up before me and offered a hand. I took it and smiled once again,"Thanks."

"So um...I am uh..." He huffed,"Well I'm awkward." He laughed as I did,"And my name's Brady." He finally smiled.

I gave a nice grin. I've found smiling to people like they're your friend makes them more comfortable with you and he seemed a little too uncomfortable. "Well join the club, I'm also awkward. And my names Mckenzie."

"Mack. It's nice to meet you." He smiled. _Mack? No ones ever called me Mack. What made him call me Mack?_

I don't usually talk to people like this _,_ But talking with him for the past 4 minutes was nice.

I gave a smile back,"You too Brady." There was a small pause and awkward silence surrounded us.

"So are you new?" I finally asked.

"Oh yeah! That's actually why I came up to you...I'm kinda lost." He confessed.

"Oh," I closed my locker,"I have a free period right now, I could show you around." I offered.

He smiled,"That'd be great, thanks."

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He handed me the paper he'd had in his hand and I examined it. Not bad. He had some good teachers. We had three classes together, plus our free lunch period together later in the day.

I brought him around the school, showing him where his schedule was, cafeteria, main office, basic places. By the time I finished showing him around the bell to conclude 1st period had rang.

"Well...I uh...i better get to class. Can you get to your first class?" I asked, not wanting to leave him more lost than before.

"Yeah I think I got. Thanks again." He said, flashing that smile again.

"No problem." I said returning a smile.

"So...I'll see you around hopefully." He added.

I gave a nod,"Yeah, hopefully."

We exchanged one last smile and wave before going our separate ways. I didn't have much luck with guys and like I said, opening up to people wasn't something I typically did. But I will admit, I did hope to see him again soon.

 **As you can see the title is pretty good explanation of the story. But anyway, first chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please be sure to comment your thoughts I always like seeing what people have to save, good or bad. Suggestions and requests are always welcome if you have any! Not sure how often I'll update unfortunately, but hopefully enough! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and good day! I hope you're all doing well. I'm writing these in advance so I have them stored up so this is probably a week later that you're seeing this. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter which was also my first which is always a little uneasy for me cause I get really nervous. First chapters really set the mood, I believe, for the rest of the story so I try to do my best. Hopefully I was successful and you're back for more. Okay I'm rambling. For the future, I will try to keep my little intros short. Without any further a due, here's chapter two!**

{Mack's POV}

I was extremely eager to leave advisory. My afternoons were usually pretty great. 5th I had my free with Leila, which we usually spent in the music room. Next was oceanography, a nice place for me to relax. The water, the beach, it was really another same place for me to wind down. I entered the room to find Leila already there.

"There you are!" She squealed as I entered the room.

"Come on our favorites coming on!" I laughed as she took my hand and we started to dance to the music and mouthed along to the words.

 _Dancin' and a howlin', shakin' and a shoutin'_

 _Over flowin' like a soda fountain. Movin' and a groovin' everything is new._

She grabbed my hand and we spin ourselves around, making us both laugh again.

 _I take your hand and I dance with you, let me show you how we do-o-o_

I didn't do it often, but dancing for real felt amazing. I felt at home some how. We knew no one would be coming in, which is why my fear of dancing in public was gone.

{Brady's POV}

The first day wasn't been as bad as I thought it'd be. I mean I was a little late, but I had to make a stop at the beach before I came. It was kind of a good luck charm I guess. Which worked, first person I met was a beautiful girl. I just wish I could see her again, she was really cool. She loved her music, nice, smart, funny, I could go on.

I looked down at my schedule to remind myself where I had to be, which was no where. Of course, the one place I could remember to go was no where. Alright, so I'm not the brightest. School was never my focus, I'll admit. It's just not me alright? I liked to relax, live life, not sit behind a desk all day.

I kept walking through the unfamiliar school, I already ate so going to the cafeteria wasn't where I wanted to be. It's not like I had people to sit with anyway, I knew Tanner wasn't there. Oh yeah, Tanner is my brother. Same age. Anyway, as I walking I heard music coming from somewhere. Music I recognized. _No way. I didn't think anyone watched it! Wet Side Story!_ Ugh it's a great movie! The rivalry between the bikers and Surfers in the sixties staring Grace and Garrett who literally fall in love. But Garrett is a surfer, Grace is a biker. I'd been in love with the movie since...well forever! I followed the music to find two girls, dark hair. The were dancing to the music, just like I did. When I was alone at least. Once the song ended, they stopped and one of the girls turned. It was her! The girl I met early, Mack. Well, Mckenzie. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, not just her dancing, but her smile was kind of contagious. She looked up to see me smiling, I was sad to see hers fade. Crap, she probably thought I was a creep.

{Mack's POV}

"Brady." I said, getting Leila to turn and look at him.

"Hey...Mack." He gave a shy smile. He was clearly embarrassed.

"I've heard of you." Leila said with her usual perky smile, she walked over and held out her hand, Introducing herself,"Leila Phipps. _Mack_ here has told me all about you Brady." She beamed, putting an obvious emphasis on the fact that he called me Mack.

"Brady this is my best friend." I added. He gave me a quick glance before taking Leila's hand gently with a polite smile,"Brady Lynch, and it's very nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a gentleman." She said happily. She turned and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes. One thing about Leila, she's extremely good at reading between the lines. Which is why she felt the need to 'leave'

"Ya know what I completely forgot I have to stop by my locker." She said giving a laugh.

"You don't use your locker." I said in a warning tone only she would know.

"Wanna bet?" She asked before smirking and exiting the room. Leaving me alone with Brady. He chuckled lightly before coming into the room more,"She's perky."

I laughed,"Yeah." I cleared my throat of the ball that was filling it,"So how was your first day so far?"

He gave a shrug,"Pretty good I guess. And i wasn't spying or following you or anything just now, I actually have my first free right now and I heard the music, couldn't help but follow." He said nervously.

"Really?" I was honestly shocked. I'd never met anyone else who watched Wet Side Story.

"Wet Side Story, one of my favorites." He smiled. It bothered me how I got thrown off by this. It was such a nature and simple smile, but wow was it beautiful. It lit up his whole face. _No, no stop. I'm not going through this again. This never ends well._

He brushed his long blonde waves from his eyes and smiled at me. He started walking slowly around the room, running his hand on the music stands as he passed them.

"So, Mack." He started.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting down on one of the small steps that created a mini stage in the room. I watched his face, once he looked up at me he started to smile, but he must've become embarrassed or something cause he looked down to hide an obvious blush in his cheeks.

"Tell me about you." He said after taking a deep breath.

I shrugged,"Not much to tell." Which wasn't a lie.

"I highly doubt that." He said coming closer. "Tell me something about you, anything."

"Why should I? I just met you this morning." I pointed out.

"True." He smiled,"I don't know about you, but I like opening up to new friends. I don't think you do."

"Exactly, you don't know about me, so why assume I don't?" I asked.

Once he got to where I was he sat across from me and mirror my position, crossing his legs Indian style.

"You're right, but...I really would like to know about you, Mack." He confessed quietly. Alright, I was starting to cave. I admit it. I don't usually do this but I mean there was just something that was making me want to open up. What could be the harm? I mean he hasn't given me a reason to not open up, he's been really sweet.

"How about this, let me guess things about you and you can tell me if I'm right or wrong. Anything you don't want me to know you don't have to answer. And you can do the same for me." The gentleness in his voice was really what was inviting me to tell him stuff.

"Deal." I finally smiled, making him smile. Getting a smile from him was really...well...it gave me butterflies. It was a nice, warm feeling. He was definitely becoming less shy then when we first spoke earlier. I guess he saw that I was trying to make him comfortable.

{General POV}

"Okay," he looked her in the eyes? As if reading her to see what was inside.

"Favorite color...Blue." She was shocked, but became a little impressed.

"Correct." Her eyebrows rose as she smiled.

He started to speak again when Mack stopped him,"Ah, that was your turn. Now it's mine." She smirked, making him laugh.

"I'm gonna say...green."

He smiled,"Impressive."

They went back and forth for a while. Become a little closer with each guess they through out there. Before they knew It, forty five minutes passed like that and the bell rang for next period. Mack thought about where Leila had been, but realized that she had taken her things. Knowing her friend, she should've expected her to not return like she said she would. Brady helped her up like he had earlier that day and Mack grabbed her things.

"So uh...this was fun." Brady offered a smile.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked.

"I have a lot of homework." She said, wishing she had all the time in the world to do her homework and put it aside for that afternoon.

"Friday?" He offered.

"Nothing I don't think." She answered.

"Well seeing that you, as you said,"love the beach." can we maybe take a walk or something? If you want." He said, not wanting to sound to pushy.

She hesitated, going could put her in the position she didn't wanna be in again. But like before, she caved.

"Okay."

His face lit up,"Cool. Okay I'll uh...well I gotta go but I'll see you soon?"

Mack nodded,"Yeah, soon."

 **Alright this is a little bit of a weird spot to end things but I didn't wanna put to much. I loved writing this little bonding time for Brady and Mack I thought it was so cute! Hope you guys enjoyed, remember suggestions, reviews, requests, always welcomed! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day everyone! Hope you're all doing swell, and enjoy Chapter Three!**

{Mack's POV}

I started spending everyday with Brady. He came to the music room with me and Leila, we had oceanography together which was fun, and whenever I saw him in the hall he made it a point to either smile, wave, or give me a little nudge. Anything I got from him was always nice. I know what I said, I wasn't gonna get to close and get myself hurt again. But I couldn't help it with him, he just...ugh he made me feel safe. And that was different, I rarely had that feeling. And besides, maybe we will just become really great friends. This could just be a small crush. Wait woah...I don't have feelings for him. Well I never said it, even to myself. No...do I? No, it's just a crush, this doesn't have to turn into something more. It'll go away. Anyway I was actually pretty excited for Friday, which came a lot sooner than I expected. After my last class I went to my locker to get my things for the weekend when I heard Leila running up to me.

"Mack guess what!" She said giddily. Yeah, ever since she heard Brady say it, she's been calling me Mack.

"What?" I laughed as she jumped around me.

"I met someone!" She said happily.

"Really? Who?" I smiled.

"His name is Tanner and he's so sweet and SO CUTE!" She explained.

"Tanner? As in Brady's brother Tanner?" I asked.

She nodded rapidly. "I think he likes me too!"

I smiled, genuinely happy for Leila,"That's great. He better not hurt you." I added protectively. She sighed,"I know I know."

I smiled, closing my locker and linking arms with her like always.

"So wanna do something after school?" She asked.

"Oh I can't I have plans with Brady." I said casually, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Really? How is that going?" I didn't have to look to know that she had her usual 'I know what's going on' smirk.

"How's what going?" I don't even know why I chose to play dumb.

"Oh come on don't even. You totally like him."

"What?" I laughed it off,"No I don't, he's just a friend."

"Mmhmm." She smirked, but dropped it knowing I wasn't going to admit it, even if I did like him. Which I don't.

Once I got home I changed into something comfortable, nothing dressy. Blue shorts and a flowy white top, my had its natural wave to it. I didn't wanna look like I was trying, but I also wanted to look decent. I walked down from my room to find grandpa in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled as I came down.

"Hey grandpa, I'm heading to the beach." I said knowing he wouldn't mind.

"By yourself?" He asked.

"Uh no I'm meeting a friend." I said.

"Oh Leila?"

"No not Leila. Brady."

He looked up from the fruit he was cutting,"Brady? You've never mentioned him before."

"Yeah...he's new at school. I showed him around and we became friends."

I sensed the third degree coming,"Friends huh?" He asked raising a brow. I smiled."Yes grandpa, good friends. That's it." I walked over and gave him a kiss on the the cheek like always.

"I won't be late, love you." I said as I walked to the door.

"Love you too, be carful!" He called as I exited.

I got to the beach which was completely empty. I looked around but didn't see him. I decided to sit right on the shore, taking off my shoes and letting the water hit my feet just a little. I looked out onto the water, something I always did. It was my thinking place. Calm, soothing, helped me have a clear mind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I recognized the voice right away. I turned and saw Brady starting to sit beside me. I smiled,"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

Once he sat he looked at me and smiled. This happened a lot. Nothing was said, but we just shared a smile. Like words weren't needed, a little strange. But I liked it. I never had that before.

After a little while we started to walk.

"So, your first week here in California. Like it?" I asked.

"Yeah it's great. I use to come here a lot when I was a kid actually. Living here is a little different though. But I like it."

"Yeah when I first came here with my grandpa it took some getting use to."

"You live with your Grandpa?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. I knew the question he was gonna ask next.

"What about your parents?"

This wasn't something I really wanted to answer, I gave a pretty vague response,"Not here."

"Where are they...if you don't mind me asking."

We came to a small tree filled area where I leaned against one of them. From the corner of my eye I watched Brady lean on the other side.

"When I was 12 my mom and I were at the grocery store, we were leaving and she realized she left one of her bags in the store. She told me to wait by the car while she ran back in...I watched her going back to the store when a car just...just came out of no where...and..." I felt the tears coming on, I really tried to prevent them from falling but that was never really my strong suit. I looked down to keep him from seeing my tears. I never liked crying in front of people, even Leila almost never saw me cry. I sniffled, hoping to somehow bring the tears back into my eyes. But once I looked up one came rolling down my face. I didn't look him in the eye, I'm sure why but at the time I just couldn't. I looked out onto the ocean

"Mack I'm s-"

"It's okay." I said turning to look at him, cutting him off. It's natural for him to be curious and ask, it was my choice to explain what had happened.

I saw the sadness that filled his eyes,"I didn't mean to bring that up." He said softly as he brought his hand up and gently wiped away the fallen tear.

I shook my head,"It's okay, really."

{Brady's POV}

I really hated myself for bringing that up. Yeah i didn't know what had happen, but I feel like I pushed her into telling me. Seeing her so upset, seeing her cry, gave me the worst feeling.

"I lost a parent too." I said. I wanted her to know I understood how she felt. "My dad, he was in the army." I explained.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I offered a smile,"I miss him everyday. I know how it feels and there are times when I wanna talk about him but I know my mom will get to upset if I bring it up. I just want you to know..you're not alone if you ever wanna talk about it."

I was relieved to get a smile from her, a real beautiful smile.

"Thanks Brady." Her voice was soft. I gave her a smile back. Still, I wanted to try and make her feel better after bringing it up.

"I wanna take you somewhere." I said.

"Where?" She asked.

I held out my hand,"Do you trust me?"

{Mack's POV}

"Do you trust me?" I looked into his eyes and...it sounds crazy but I saw nothing but trust in that moment. I took his hand and we once again shared a smile before he guided me to wherever he was taking me.

"Okay we're getting close." He said and he came in front of me,"Close your eyes, I want you to be surprised. I laughed but did as he said. I felt his hands go onto my shoulders from behind me and start guiding me.

"Should I be scared for this?" I asked, only half joking.

"Trust me you have nothing to be scared about." His voice sounded so fragile as he spoke close to my ear. It gave me chills.

"Is it..."

I smiled as he laughed,"Will you stop guessing, it's a surprise."

I laughed, and just as I did he stopped me.

"Okay, open your eyes." He instructed, his hands still on my shoulders.

{General POV}

Her eyes fluttered open, becoming amazed by what she saw. It was a small, tree filled area, no lights. But since the sun was setting, a beautiful atmosphere surrounded them. Mack looked around,"Wow." She marveled.

"Look up." He whispered in her ear. She filed her head back to see the sky above her. The sky was a beautiful, subtle shade of bluish purple, mixed with orange and yellow, starts starting to become visible.

"Brady, it's beautiful." She smiled brightly. Brady filled with joy at his success to make her smile. She turned to see him, he quickly removed his smile, as it was too late to look away and pretend he wasn't staring at her.

"This is Dolphin's Cove. I discovered this place when I was 13 and I came here for the summer.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

She shrugged, "Making me smile. It's kind of hard to do sometimes."

He smiled,"Well I guess we both win."

She looked around,"cause you got to come here?"

He tried to swallow the nervous lump that was clogging his throat,"I just got to see you smile..." He confessed shyly. Mack smiled, she felt her face get warm and looked down to hide the blush. He picked up her head gently by her chin to see into her eyes. A few moments of gazing went by before he tucked away a few loose strands of her chocolate locks and cupped her face,"Just stop me of you don't want me to." He whispered as he started to lean in.

{Mack's POV}

His hand was still on my face as he started leaning in, and for a second I started to lean in to. But even to my dismay, I took my hand and told hold of his. Bringing it down from my face, but not letting it go. _I can't._

"Brady..." I started, not really sure what to say exactly. I watched him grow disappointed and embarrassed and immediately wanted to explain.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried that." He said sadly while taking his hand out of mine.

"No Brady...please." I held on to his hand tighter.

"Mack...I know we've only been friends for a week b-but I really like you." He confessed. I couldn't contain a smile,"I like you too." His face started to lighten as I explained,"I just...I can't..." I sighed,"I can't."

"Why?" He asked.

"Like you said...it's only been a week. And I do like you but...I've had feelings for guys in the past and I've always ended up hurt. I don't want that again."

"Mack, I would never hurt you." He said. Although her didn't need to. It want Brady hurting me that I was worried about.

"I know." I said offering a smile,"I just need time."

I became extremely happy when I saw him smile,"I get it."

I tried to slow down my heart beat which I'm pretty sure he could hear beating out of my chest. I swallowed my fear that was actually almost gone and looked at the. "Promise me something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Anything."

"Be patient with me?" Being completely honest, all I needed was time. I didn't wanna run the risk of losing Brady as a friend and getting hurt, or hurting him. If this was gonna happen, I wanted it to last. I mean Brady...he's great. I can see it lasting, and he's really been on my mind everyday. The feelings, the spark, I could feel it every time I saw him. Talking to him, him in general, made me happy.

He smiled and his hand came to the back of my head and he kissed my forehead. The closeness sent charges down my spine, I closed me eyes and took in every moment of it. Smiling contently, and becoming disappointed when he pulled away. He looked back at me and I looked into his eyes, getting lost like always.

"I have all the time in the world."

 **Ugh I gave myself a feels-ache lol. I hope you guys liked this I'm really enjoying writing this. Make sure to leave a review! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day and welcome back everyone! Hope you've been enjoying the story and enjoy chapter four!**

{Mack's POV}

Ever since our night at the beach when we told each other we the feelings we had for one another, we had been talking non stop. He always texted me "Good Morning :)" or,"Rise and shine." when I woke up, and "Goodnight." Or,"Sweet Dreams." At night. We talked throughout the day too, not about anything in particular. We just talked. We made it a point to see each other as much as we could. Weeks had gone we'd only gotten closer. Things were going really great.

I came to school one morning to be greeted by an over perky Lela,"Mack!" She grinned happily,"I have news! Huge news!"

"What?" I laughed.

"Tanner and I are dating!"

"What? Leila that's great!" I said pulling her into a hug,"I'm so happy for you!" Like Brady and me, Lela and Tanner had been seeing each other non stop. He was all Leila ever talked about. Seeing her this happy only made me happy. She finally managed to calm down and linked arms with me as we walked.

"So listen, I want you and Tanner to become better friends. I want my best friend and my boyfriend to be great friends." She smiled."So I've planned a little get together at my house. Just you, me, Tanner and Brady. So the four of us can really spend time together."

"Sounds fun." I said honestly.

"Great! Okay you can come home with me after school, it's tonight. Also could you ask Brady if he can come?"

I nodded,"Sure."

"So, how is that going?" She asked with her usual smirk. I smiled. Obviously I had told her everything,"Actually it's going really well."

"So are you two gonna take it up a notch?" She asked.

I sighed,"Leila.."

She cut me off,"Look Mack I know you don't like getting involved with guys after what's happened in the past...but don't let past mistakes stop you from starting new adventures. Okay?"

I smiled. Lela usually had really deep and almost always true little sayings in her head, and she had one for just about every situation. "Okay."

Lela had gone off to class, leaving me alone at my locker until a familiar pair of hands came to my shoulders. I turned around to see Brady and instantly smiled,"Hey."

"Hey." He replied. He came and leaned on the locker next to mine while I got my things for the morning like always.

"Oh, Lela is having you, me and Tanner over tonight. The new couple wants us all to spend more time together." I knew Tanner had told Brady about his new girlfriend, an explanation wasn't needed.

"Sounds fun." He smiled,"I'm in."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Can I walk you?" He asked with a small smile.

It was cute the way he tilted his head, and the little smile on his face. But Lela..."I'm actually meeting Lela at her house after school. But...maybe I can walk you?" I offered. He smiled,"Okay."

"Great." I beamed.

I was sad when the bell rang and he had to go,"I'll see later." He gave me a light nudge with his hand and his normal, no teeth smile.

That was the problem, his smile. It left you smiling every time, with butterflies inside you, reliving it in your head once he walked away.

The day was its usual. I met with Lela and Brady 5th period, Tanner was in class but he made a visit in the middle of the period. I went back to Lela's house and helped her set everything up.

"By the way, I told Tanner I was gonna walk him to my house. He had to stay at school late. That okay?" She asked as we put the chairs out. _Thank god!_

"That's perfect, I was gonna walk Brady." I said. She smiled,"Oh good!"

"I'm gonna get going." She said,"Meet you back here?"

"Yep." I smiled, deciding to leave as well.

I started walking toward the address Brady had given me. The sun had set so it was pretty dark. I didn't scare easily, but it was creepy walking alone. I zipped up my sweatshirt and brought my waves over in front of my face and brought up my hood. It was pretty cold out for a fall evening. I looked down at the ground, big mistake. Once I did I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw nothing. Yeah I know sounds like something out of a movie but I'm not kidding, I heard footsteps and now I don't see anyone. I just kept walking, folding my arms. I heard them again and turned instantly. I gasped and almost screamed until I saw who it was that was behind me.

{General POV}

"Woah hey." Brady said with a laugh,"It's okay it's just me."

She took a deep breath and Brady tilted his head down to see her face,"You okay?"

She laughed,"Yeah. I-I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

"Yeah sorry about that, but it was along walk and I didn't want you to walk alone in the dark."

"It's fine." She smiled, finding it sweet that he didn't want her walking alone. She gave him a confused look when he moved her hood so it was only half on her head,"Couldn't see your face." He said in almost a whisper. She smiled again, unable to contain it.

"I'm noticing, you smile a lot." Brady pointed it with a smirk.

Mack looked down, laughing away a blush. She didn't think he noticed how much she smiled around him,"Sorry."

He shook his head,"I wasn't complaining."

She looked up and once she did, he leaned forward. He was slow about it, but not to slow. She was gonna pull away again, but she actually didn't have to.

"Shall we?" He whispered with a smirk before turning his body and gesturing in the direction of Lela's house. She saw the look on his face and instantly knew the had the same thought of what she thought was about to happen. With that, she smirked and the two started walking. Their bodies grazed one another's as they walked to their friends house.

{Brady's POV}

I really really wanted to grab her hand, or wrap my arm around her, just something that would bring her closer. I kept walking a little closer to her and our arms brushed up against each other. I know she said she needed time and I'm gonna wait as long as she needs, but things have changed over the past few weeks. I mean we always talk, she always smiles at me, and not just any smile. It's different, it's just...ugh I can't even describe it. There's a certain spark inside this one smile she gives me and I love it.

{General POV}

Once they got to Lela's house they found her and Tanner already sitting side by side around the fire she had started. Tanner had his arm around Lela and she had her hand on his leg.

Mack sat on the blanket that had been put out and Brady sat right beside her. They talked and laughed for hours, the four friends. Every now and then, Brady would Mack's hand brush up against his, and his with hers. Making them both smile. Tanner and Lela would go off on their own conversation every so often, leaving the other two to the same. Tanner was the first to stand,"We should get goin' Bro." He said. Tanner held out his hands and helped his girlfriend up,"I'll walk you out." She smiled and the two walked off hand and hand, leaving Brady and Mack alone.

"I had a lot of tonight with you tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Mack smiled in agreement.

Like so many times before, an awkward fog rolled in and surrounded them for a few seconds before one of the spoke and it dissolved.

"Well I'll text you later." He said as he started to walk away.

Seeing him get further away from her made her want him more than she already did. She caved. She had to. She wasn't sure whether she was just swept up in a moment or what, but she was done wasting time. Lela was right. Don't live in your past, and prevent yourself from starting a new adventure.

"Brady." She said quickly taking his hand and pulling him back. She walked closer until her body was basically against his. He knew what was about to happen. They shared a look. Mack looked into his eyes and smiled a very soft smile. She knew she didn't have to say what she was thinking in her head, he knew.

He tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and his fingers meshed into it until his hand was gently resting on the back of her head. His other hand came up and cupped the other side of her face as he moved in the last 3 inches between them and finally made their lips connect. Shivers ran through them. Mack moved her hands to him and they wrapped around his middle. It wasn't rough, it wasn't heated, it wasn't rushed. It was savored, passionate, gentle, and a kiss worth waiting for. The sparks, the fireworks burned inside of them. Not even fireworks, a wild fire. The only reason they broke away was from lack of oxygen. They didn't stray far, they remained a lips distance away as they shared a smile.

 **PLEASE READ: I'm going to have a dance scene pretty soon and I'm gonna need a song, obviously from Teen beach so comment a song you'd like to see Brady and Mack dance to!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading I certainly enjoyed writing! Stay tuned, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah hello and good day! It's time for chapter five! Enjoy!**

{Mack's POV}

*BZZ BZZ BZZ*

I opened my eyes abruptly and groaned. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone on my night stand. I pressed the home bottom and smiled to see the notification.

Brady: Happy Birthday3

I'm surprised he remembered, I had only told him once and that was a while ago.

Since we kissed, which has been two weeks now, he's been sending text's more like this. More flirty and sweet and well...cute. I opened up my phone and sent him a text back before getting up and starting to get ready for school. Even though I was never really good at sending "cute texts" I tried.

{Brady's POV}

I rubbed the towel on my head and tried to get the extra sand out from the beach when my phone went off. It was her. I smiled as soon as I saw her name.

Mack: Thank you :)

{General POV}

Mack looked through her wardrobe for something to wear when her phone went off again. She picked it up and read it.

Brady: sleep well?

Mack: very. You?

Brady: Extremely. I can't wait to see you.

Mack: me too :)

Brady: i got something for you ;)

Mack grabbed her backpack and grinned as she exited her room.

Mack: should I be scared lol.

Brady: lol nope. It's good:)

Mack entered the kitchen to find her grandfather,"There's the birthday girl!" He grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her head.

"My little girl is 17, Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks grandpa." She smiled.

The two sat across from each other at the small table in the kitchen and ate the special breakfast the her grandpa had prepared.

"So, anything special you got planned kiddo?" He asked.

She shrugged,"I don't think so. I might see Brady later tonight."

"Brady?" He questioned.

Mack cleared her throat,"I forgot to tell you about that didn't I..." She said

"So you and Brady? How long? " He asked

"Only two weeks." I answered quickly.

"Well, what's he like? Good kid?"

"Great."

"Respectful?"

"Very."

"Is he good to you?"

"Extremely."

"Does he make you happy?" He asked this more gently then the other questions.

Mack smiled and nodded,"Yeah, he makes me really happy."

He smiled,"Well then I can't wait to meet him."

{Mack's POV}

I walked in to school expecting Lela to come running up to me like she always did, especially today. Which is why I took out of my headphones.

"Mack!" She squealed as she came running into me and almost knocked me down with her hug.

"Happy Birthday!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks Lela." I laughed as she pulled away.

"Was I the first? Besides your grandpa."

"Sorry, Brady beat you to it."

She rolled her eyes,"Boyfriends." She joked, making us both laugh.

"Oh that's right I got you something! But it's at my house, can you come by later?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled. Like always, Lela dropped me off at my locker before walking to her class.

I put my other headphone back in my ear and started opening my locker. Once I got it open, one single flower dropped to the ground. I picked it up and examined it. It was a single, red hibiscus flower. My favorite. I didn't have to guess who it was from. I smiled as a pair of gentle, familiar hands came to my arms and a kiss was slowly placed on my head from behind. I took out my headphones and my smile grew more then I thought it could,"Happy Birthday beautiful." Brady whispered into my ear. I turned my head to see him smiling that small smile that just drove me nuts.

"Thank you." I said still smiling as he pecked my lips.

His head leaned against mine as he gave me a little squeeze before coming around and standing beside me,"It's not much but..." He started, gesturing toward the flower. I shook my head and smiled,"It's perfect." I brought the flower and inhaled it's beautiful sent. The bell rang and that was his cue to go,"I gotta head to class but I have another surprise for you later tonight. I'll see you later okay?" He spoke kind quick as he pet down the back of my head and kissed my head. "Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." I couldn't help but turn and watch as he walked to class.

{General POV}

Later that evening, Mack rushed into the kitchen when she heard the door knock,"I got it!" She called to her grandfather who had started for the door.

"Be nice?" She asked her grandpa.

"I'm nice." He said raising his arms in defense making his granddaughter laugh.

Mack opened the door to find Brady on the other side, smiling once it was fully opened.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. "Hey." He replied with a smile as she took his hand and guided him inside.

"Brady, this is my grandpa. Grandpa this is Brady."

Brady offered his nicest smile and stuck his hand out,"It's nice to finally meet you, Mack's told me so much about you."

"Ah well I can say the same. Very nice to meet you son." Her Grandpa smiled.

"Alright well we should get going." She said starting to walk out.

"Be careful you two!" Her grandfather called as the two left the house.

"Okay one more step down." Brady instructed as he guided his girlfriend down the stairs. She hasn't stopped smiling since he put the blindfold on her.

"Okay stop." He said.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked.

"Yep." He said as he slid the scarf off of her head. Her eyes fluttered open to see that she was standing in Lela's backyard and she and Tanner were standing, grinning under a banner.

"SURPRISE!" They both yelled. Mack laughed at the shock.

"Happy birthday best friend!" Lela said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god Lela did you do this?" Mack asked hugging her tightly.

"Maybe." She gave an innocent shrug. Mack gave her friend one last hug before doing the same to Tanner and Brady.

"Oh! Come here, I wanna give you something." Lela said pulling Mack up to her room. "We'll be back!" She called out, leaving the two brothers out in the backyard.

"So tell me bro, how are things goin'?" Brady asked with a smirk.

Knowing what he was referring to, Tanner smiled,"Great, Lela's amazing." His expression shifted,"But..."

"But?"

Tanner sighed,"I feel like I'm not making her happy. I mean, the way you make Mack happy."

"You're worried she's gonna leave?"

Tanner nodded.

"Look, you gotta show her that you care. Be yourself your a good guy man." Brady said giving him a nudge,"Try doing something that's make her happy, it can be the smallest thing."

Tanner thought, and smiled,"I can do that. Thanks." He said.

"Do you like it?" Lela asked.

Mack smiled at the keychain she's been given. It was beaded until at the end hung a silver flower.

"Think of it as a symbol. Friends forever." She smiled.

"I love it." Mack grinned,"Friends forever." They hugged before Mack hooked the chain onto her keys.

"Come on," Lela said taking her hand and linking arm with her,"We have boys waiting." She winked, making them laugh.

The two girls walked back out into the backyard and joined their boyfriends. They four teens sat around the fire out in the middle of the yard talking. Tanner was half laying on a lawn chair with Lela half on him while Brady and Mack say side by side on a blanket.

"So you met the grandpa. How was that?" Lela laughed.

"He's nice, I like him." Brady answered.

"Yeah he liked you." Mack smiled.

"You live with your grandpa?" Tanner asked.

"Yep."

"How come?"

"My mom passed away." Mack said simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled.

Lela gave Mack a comforting smile, knowing what her friend went through.

"What about your dad?" Tanner asked curiously. Brady turned to her, curious himself.

"That's a good question." Mack answered,"Like everyone else in my life he left."

"Not everyone." Tanner said, offering a smile with Lela.

Mack smiled. Mack went through a really rough patch when her mother died and her father left her, and Lela was there for her through it all.

"We're not going anywhere." Lela added.

"I know." Mack said as Brady took her hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his cheek gently against her hair.

Later that night, Brady and Mack had left the little party at Lela's and took a stroll on the beach. The two ended up laying side by side in the sand at Dolphins cove, looking up at the stars.

{Mack's POV}

"You know if you look at the stars long enough and relax your eyes, kinda feels like your falling." I said. And it did. The sky was filled with thousands of beautiful stars. Luckily there were no lights around so they were more visible.

"Magical isn't it?" He said. _Magical? I gotta be honest I didn't expect him to say magical._

"You believe in magic?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Don't you?" He gave me a quick glance but his eyes stayed on the sky as he smiled.

"People don't usual believe in it cause they have this idea what magic should be but...I think it's out there. You'll know it when you see it." As he spoke his voice got softer and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you see it?" I asked curiously.

"See it." He turned to me,"Feel it."

I felt my heart start beating faster. I felt like it was gonna pound out of my chest, he had to have heard it.

{Brady's POV}

I don't usually stare but...I didn't wanna look away. It was dark so I really couldn't see much, but the stars gave off enough light to see her. Not to mention we were extremely close, and I just wanted to be closer.

"What?" She whispered with that cute little smile of hers. Normally, knowing me, I probably would've felt embarrassed that she noticed I'd been staring for so long. I know I always acted confident and stuff, but I really get just as nervous around girls as the next guy. Being confident helped me ignore the nervousness I had. But with her, I got more nervous then ever. She brought out me, I didn't have to be a different around her. I felt so comfortable, and I just said what was on my mind. I moved some of her curls from her face,"You're so beautiful." I said quietly. Getting her to smile was like accomplishing the greatest thing imaginable.

{Mack's POV}

The butterflies never seemed to go away when I was with him.

"I want you to know something." He said in almost a whisper.

"What?" I asked. I didn't look, I didn't wanna move my eyes away from his gorgeous face, but I felt him take my hand.

"No matter what happens for us, I'm never gonna leave you. I promise."

Not that I thought he would, but hearing this just gave me the most amazing feeling. I leaned forward and kissed him, I couldn't help it. He was right. You could feel the magic.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Here's chapter six!**

{General POV}

Like every Friday, Brady found Mack at her locker after school. The two of them usually ended up either at Mack's house or at the beach. They were walking side by side out of the school when Mack stopped.

{Mack's POV}

I heard the music coming from the auditorium and I couldn't help but stop. One of the doors was open so I could see what was going on. There were two girls dancing beautifully to the music.

"Mack?" I turned to see Brady looking at me confused as he started walking toward me.

"Come on." I said before pulling him toward the open door. They looked so happy on stage. The music was an upbeat kind of song that whether you knew it or not got your blood pumping. I wanted to be up there so much. But...ugh I couldn't I was to scared. My stupid fear was once again stopping me.

{General POV}

Brady took notice to the fact that she was smiling, and to the sign on the open door next to them that read:

Spring Talent Show!

Solo auditions welcome,

as well as duets, trios, etc.

Auditions are after school on October 12th and 13th

TALENTS MUST BE SCHOOL APPROPRIATE!

"Why don't you audition?" Brady suggested after reading the sign.

"What?" Mack laughed it off,"No no I-I can't."

"Why not you'd be great?" He smiled.

Mack shook her head,"No I wouldn't. I'd be to scared. Come on let's go." She said before he could say anything more about it.

Later that day, The young couple was sitting in Mack's living room watching their favorite movie, Wet Side Story. Brady had his arm around Mack who had her head on his shoulder while his fingers combed gently through her hair. There was a musical scene playing when he got an idea. He smiled and turned off the TV.

"What's wrong?" Mack asked.

He looked at her with a smirk,"I have an idea."

"What?" She asked sitting up.

He took her hands pulled her up and close to him,"Do you trust me?"

After getting a grin from her he pulled her outside and ran down the beach until they got to a quiet open area.

"What are you doing?" Mack asked, almost out of breath from running.

"Dancing." He smiled proudly.

"What?" She laughed.

"Come on I wanna show you how easy it is. You love dancing, you just have to get over your fear of dancing in public." He explained.

"Brady I can't it's not that simple." Mack said.

"Maybe it is." Brady tried,"Like in Wet Side Story! Grace, Garrett, the surfers and the bikers, the break into singing an dancing on a daily basis."

"That's different! First of all, they're fictional characters in a movie, second even f they were real they're different from regular people."

Brady smiled, "So are you. Mack, you're a great dancer."

She couldn't hold back a smile even if she tried,"Brady I'm not."

"But you are. I know that for a fact." He took her hand and spun her into him, getting a laugh out of her,"I'm just gonna have to make you see that." He smirked.

"There's no music." She laughed softly.

"There's always music." He smiled. He took a step back creating distance between them before starting to sing. Once the words came out, so did the music.

 _When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be you forget your own name. When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling. And nothing ever will be the same._

Mack beamed ear to ear as her boyfriend pulled her in and spun her around, his smooth voice making her heart sing. Once he finished singing he pulled her in spun her out, sending her out of his reach. She turned to him and smirked,

 _You need a girl who's into music._

Brady grinned as she sang and dance

 _To ride up high on cupids wings._

He took her hands back in his and pulled her so close so they were chest to chest

 _Find that boy, with perfect hair. Have a Hollywood ending with strings._

Mack's arms came around his neck, and his around her waist as they sang in sync

 _Oh I know, I know she's/he's out there. Can't you see. Oh yeah. Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget. Your meant to be._

They broke away and spun around eachother, literally dancing circles around each other.

[Both]

 _When it's meant to be_

[Brady]

 _The stars seem to glisten._

[Mack]

 _Meant to be all the clouds depart._

[Both]

 _When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'. And nothing ever will be the same._

He once again took her hand and spun her in, ending with him dipping her down. His face over hers, smiling.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He smirked before bring her back up.

She smiled, appreciating what he was trying to do,"Brady, this is different. No ones here."

He rose an eyebrow and turned her,"Really?" She turned around to see people scattered on the beach, some were looking and smiling, two friends were even cheering them. She felt herself get red, her cheeks burning. Seeing her he came around in front of her,"And they also thought you were great. You don't have to audition for the talent show, but if you wanted to you'd be incredible." He said with a smile. He felt himself fill with joy as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hug him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her tightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't say what he wanted to. So he closed his mouth and kissed her head.

 **Meh heh, I love musical scenes. But anyway we'll see what happens with this! What was he gonna say? (Psh Like you don't already know) till next time my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! As always I hope you're doing swell and wonderful! Enjoy chapter seven!**

{General POV}

Mack was at her locker at the end of the day gathering her things. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, expecting it to be Brady but instead...

"Spencer." She said surprised.

"Hey kenz." He smiled.

"W-what are you doing here I thought you transferred." She sputtered out

He gave a shrug,"I did, and now I'm back."

She didn't know what to say. She honestly never thought she'd see him again, not that she wanted to.

"So...you uh...you look good. Really good." He said, eye her up and down like a piece of meat. She crossed her arms, feeling extremely uncomfortable already.

Brady, Lela, and Tanner were walking down the hall to meet Mack when they saw who was talking to her.

"No. No no why is he here?" Lela said stopping them.

"Who's that?" Brady asked, feeling slightly jealous at the sight of her with another guy.

"That's Spencer, Mack's ex." Lela explained.

"So what do you mean he's back?" Tanner wondered out loud.

"He was transferred to some private school at the end of last year."

{Brady's POV}

I already didn't like seeing her with another guy, let alone an ex boyfriend. She looked annoyed. No wait not annoyed. I know her annoyed expression, believe me, and that wasn't really it. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking by her face. But...no. I watched him eye her up and down, more then once. I definitely know what he's thinking, and that's enough for me to go over.

"Mack." I called as I walked over and wrapped more arm around her, making it clear that she wasn't his. He was clearly thrown off, mission accomplished.

"Who's this?" He asked, giving me a glare.

"Brady, my boyfriend." She introduced me, making me feel really good that she called me her boyfriend.

"Brady. Nice to meet you." He said, actually being polite. Alright...fine. I'll play. I gave a smile back,"You too man."

"Well we gotta go." Mack said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I know what that means. Mack and I kinda came up with this thing randomly that when ever one of us was uncomfortable, nervous, scared, or anything like that we have the other one a little hand squeeze. We never told eachother that but I mean we both knew.

"Well then I'll uh I'll see you around then." He said giving her a smile. She nodded before pulling me away and walked quickly down the hall.

"Mack what was that?" I asked as she let go of my hand.

"N-nothing. It was nothing."

"That clearly wasn't nothing. What's going on what happen with you and that guy?" I asked. I normally didn't push her but I had to know. She was obviously bothered by this guy.

"It doesn't matter okay? Can you just drop it?" _Now_ she was getting annoyed.

"I can't just drop it!" I said, getting just as annoyed as her.

"Brady it's none of your business okay?! Just...ugh just leave me alone okay?" Her hands flew into the air as she turned and hurried off. What? Wh-...what the hell just happened? Did we just have our first fight? What couldn't she tell me? We told eachother everything, or at least I thought we did. Ugh I had so many thoughts running through my head, I gotta think. Cool off.

I went back to my 'hide out'. This little tree house like place that I found when I moved here. It was abandoned, completely clear. So I spruced it up a bit, made it livable, and It's kinda become my second bedroom. I spent about half my time there. I took Mack here when we first started dating. The memory of her reaction made me smile, which only made me more depressed. It's been 8 hours since I'd seen her. The thought of her smile, the thought of her, it just made me wanna see her. But she didn't wanna see me, and I hate to say it, but a part of me didn't wanna see her. Why was she keeping secrets? Did she not trust me?

{Mack's POV}

I never thought Brady and I would have a fight. I know every couple has fights, and we'd had disagreements in the past, but they didn't last for more then 5 minutes. In fact, they would always be jokes. We'd laugh about it after and even during. I wanted to see him, but I was still mad. Well not mad...but...ugh I don't even know. Why did he keep pushing me to tell him anyway? It's something I just didn't wanna talk about but he just had to keep asking and asking. But...he was concerned...looking back I could tell. Back at school I thought he was just being nosey. Of course he wasn't being nosey, why would i assume that? Brady wasn't nosey, he never was. Not unless it was something involving my safetly or something. I need to talk to him but after the way I reacted he probably hates me. He doesn't wanna see me.

I curled up in a ball in my bed and turned off my light, letting the tears trail down to my pillow as I fell asleep.

{General POV}

The next morning, Mack got dressed right away. She put on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and boots, grabbed her phone, left a note for her grandpa and left the house. Making her way straight for Brady.

Brady sat in his chair with his guitar in his lap and wet side story playing on the TV, barely audible. He plucked gently on the strings, a small song coming out as he did.

"Sounds good." He heard from behind him. He turned to see Mack leaning against the wooded doorway, her arm gently hugging the wood.

He put the guitar down and stood up,"Thanks." He scratched his head, awkward habit of his. And Mack looked down at her feet, her awkward habit. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously, making them laugh lightly.

"I should've snapped." Mack said.

"I shouldn't of pushed." Brady said.

"I know you were asking out of concern. And one thing that's important about us is that we have no secrets." Mack started as she walked further in and walked around slowly.

"Spencer is my ex. We dated for about 7 months last year. We were pretty serious and he...I trusted him. I told him everything, he knew everything there was to know about me. I gave him everything and one night we were at his house... his parents were away and he wanted more. But I...I wasn't ready." Brady grew more and more furious with this dirt bag as she explained, seeing where this was going he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest. She sighed before conintuing,"I told him I had to go and he grabbed me, told me to just do it. That our relationship wasn't real if we didn't. But I didn't listen. So he said we were done...and that no guy would ever would want someone that wouldn't do it. And that I wasn't good enough." By this time, Mack and Brady both leaned on the balcony he had and she looked out on to the ocean.

"That's not true." Brady said gently.

Mack swallowed,"For a long time I thought it was. That's why I stopped opening up to people. I didn't want to get heartbroken. When he broke up with me I felt completely worthless. I thought he was right. No guy would want me because I wasn't good enough."

His heart shattered. _Wasn't good enough?_ He thought _. She was perfect who wouldn't think she isn't good enough?_

"That's why when we first met I didn't wanna open up to you. It scared me that I had feelings for you because I didn't wanna go through what took me so long to get past." She said sadly.

"You don't believe any of that now do you?" He asked.

She looked down and shrugged lightly,"Sometimes."

Brady took her hand and lifted her chin to see into her eyes,"Mack none of that is true. You're way gooder than good enough."

She chuckled."I don't think "gooder" is a word."

"See? I had to make up a word just to explain how awesome you are." He said, smiling as she laughed. But she looked further down,"Hey." He said softly as he lifted her chin.

"Mack you are perfect. You're beautiful in every meaning of the word. And I am the luckiest guy in the world because everyday I get to see your gorgeous smile, I get to hear your adorable little laugh, and I get to say to the entire world that you're my girl. And you'll always be my girl. I want you to know that Spencer, and every other idiot out there, they don't deserve you. You'd have to be crazy to not understand the simple fact that you're the most incredible girl in this world." Brady stepped closer and cupped her face with both hands,"I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

{Mack's POV}

That was without a doubt the sweetest, most meaning thing anyone has e-...

Wait what? Did he say love? He loves me? Brady loves me? He misspoke. He had to of.

"You what?" I asked.

{Brady's POV}

I actually didn't mean to say that. I was to scared to. But it just slipped out. Do I love her? Or was that just in the moment? I've been having those lately. I mean, Everything I said before was true. Describing her, I cant even bring to words. She was way more then words could ever describe. And she made me happy. I mean man...she really made me happy. When I was stressed, she calmed me down, when I was sad she made me smile, she always made me smile. Even when she wasn't doing anything. Even when she wasn't around. I woke up and she was the first thing that came to mind and I would just look up at the ceiling and smile. I'd never been in love before, and I can define you say that what I feel for Mack is more then I ever imagined feeling for anyone. It's time. I swallowed my fear,"I love you Mack."

{Mack's POV}

Okay he meant it. Brady loves me. Brady loves me...oh my god Brady loves me. Do I love him? I mean I care about him a lot, I have really strong feelings for him, he's basically all I think about. Even if I don't see him, not one day has gone by since I met him that I haven't thought about him. Sometimes when I go to bed I even imagine him sleeping beside me. And when he texts me goodnight, I always hear him saying it in my head and kissing my head like he always does. I couldn't give love a definition, but I couldn't give what I was feeling a name other then love.

"I love you too." I said with a smile. I felt my heart flutter as he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought myself closer. Both of us slowly leaning forward and kissing.

 **As you can see I got really mushy here lol. Hope you enjoyed reading! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello everyone! Hope you're all still enjoying this little love story! I'm planning on having another musical scene soon! But for now, here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

{Mack's POV}

First long break of the school year and I'm sick. I swear I could hear my head pounding. It hurt so much my stomach turned. And grandpa was out of town for the week, leaving me alone.

I spent the day laying in the living room watching tv and sleeping. I thought about going for a walk later in the evening to get some air, until the storm clouds came rolling in and the only light came from the Lightning the filled the sky.

I had to move my eyes from the TV. I wrapped the blanket I had around me and stood up, making my way up to my room to watch the storm. There was a better view from my window. Once I got upstairs, that's when the power went out. I groaned,"Ugh great." I couldn't see a thing. I went to walk downstairs to look for my phone. I heard footsteps. _No...no I'm just hearing things._ I kept walking but slower. I came around to my door and bumped into someone. I instantly screamed and felt hands on me.

"Woah woah woah it's me!" I heard a familiar voice saying. _Brady_? The Lightning struck and light filled the room enough for me to see his face.

"Brady?" I said trying to catch my breath,"God Brady what are you doing here?" Just as I asked the power went back on and I saw Brady looking at me with concern, but also with a small smile. His hair was damp from the rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Lela told me you were sick and your grandpa was out of town. I didn't want you to be home by yourself so I came by to check on you." He explained. I smiled and hugged him. He was so sweet. He came in the rain just to check on me. I felt his arms come around me and hold me tightly. I somehow felt better. He kissed my head before pulling away just enough for me to see his face.

"Hey, I never saw you like this. No make up and pj's." He smiled. Oh god I completely forgot! I looked down and laughed nervously,"Oh god I probably look terrible."

"No you look cute." He smiled as he playing with one of my pigtails."you look natural."

"It's not good." I laughed.

"It's beautiful." He said seriously before kissing me. I didn't want to but I pulled away.

"No don't."

"Ouch." He joked

I laughed "No I don't wanna get you sick."

He smiled and started feeling my head,"How do you feel, you okay?" He asked.

He was so concerned, I love how much he cares. It's so sweet.

{General POV}

He felt her head, and then cupped her face."You're burning up." He said,"And here I thought you couldn't get any hotter." He smirked. She smiled as he put his arm around her and they walked back down stairs. They sat on the couch side by side what hung TV. Brady had his arm around her, his fingers running through her waves gently and occasionally stopping at her head where he would smooth down her roots. After some hours passed he checked her head again,"You're still kinda warm." He pointed out, getting no response.

{Brady's POV}

 _Aw. She looks so cute when she's sleeping_. I was gonna get up but I didn't wanna wake her up. So instead I brought her closer. I never had this feeling before..

This feeling of just never wanting to let her go. Having in my arms just felt right. It felt amazing being so close to her, it always did.

{General POV}

Hours passed before Mack woke up again. She stirred in Brady's arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He whispered through her hair. She turned only her head to see him smiling softly down at her.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"How you feelin'?" He asked as he checked her head again. He smiled,"Getting better. Good." He kissed her head.

"It's late." Mack said observing the time,"You didn't have to stay. Your mom is probably wondering where you are."

"Nah my mom's visiting my aunt so it's just me. But I wanted to let you sleep." He explained as he started to stand. He took her hands and lifted her from the couch. It felt good for her to get up.

"I should head out though, let you go to bed." He said. Neither of them wanting to leave the other. She moved her hand down to his and watched them come together,"Ya know why don't you just stay." She shrugged. He was surprised,"Stay?"

"Well we're both gonna be alone...why not be alone together." She said.

He still didn't know what to say. He wanted to say yes, but he also didn't wanna make Mack feel uncomfortable. In the other hand, she was the one who made the suggestion."are you sure you want me to?" He asked cautiously,"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

{Mack's POV}

Maybe it's because I've been with him for just about the whole day and in the moment, or maybe I was just over tired, but I did want him to stay. I've had a chance to think a lot today. I love Brady. I wanna love Brady. He's such an amazing guy and I shouldn't let the acts of one stupid guy stop me from being with one who's the exact opposite. Brady takes risks, he's not afraid to take a chance. I wanna be like that. "You know what makes me comfortable?" I took his hand and held it up for him to see. He smiled.

{General POV}

The young couple laid in Mack's bed, side by side, face to face. A decent distance between the two.

"I don't know how this works." Mack confessed.

Brady laughed quietly,"Me neither."

They weren't doing anything, neither of them were ready to do anything. But this still felt like a huge step for both of them.

"Ever been in bed with a girl?" Mack asked in a whisper.

He shook his head,"No. Have you?"

Her eyebrows rose up, questioning his words.

"I-I mean with a guy." He corrected.

She shook her head,"No."

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled."you?"

He replicated her smile,"Very."

They fingers intertwined and she brought herself closer to him, snuggling into his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her. And that's how they both drifted to sleep.

 **Okay I know this chapter is a little short but I really love the simple steps that make their relationship grow. I know it may seem like this is moving fast but just keep in mind a lot of time has gone by since they first met. You'll see exactly how much in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**{Mack's POV}**

Waking up in his arms gave me such a warm feeling. I felt safe. His grip was tight, but not to the point where I couldn't get up if I wanted to. But I didn't, I could stay here forever. Not even just here. If he was with me I'd stay anywhere. I have admit though...a part of me still said this wouldn't end well. I'm glad I'm moving forward with him, and while we didn't actually do anything in bed, it was a step forward. And I loved it. I loved him. I wasn't gonna get up, all I did was move a little and his arm pulled me back."No. Don't leave." He mumbled. I smiled, turning over in his grip to face him. He was so cute. He kissed my head and I snuggled into him. I can't really describe what I'm feeling. What I always feel when I'm with him. Even when I'm not with him. It's...magical. Mind blowing. Feelings you didn't know existed run through your blood. Okay maybe I'm making a big deal from just sleeping with him, but...with every step we take further into our relationship, with every day that goes by, every moment with him, my feelings for him grow.

 **{Brady's POV}**

I'm never leaving her. Ever. Sharing a bed with her made me really see this. I mean I didn't wanna leave her before, but now...I thought she was gonna get up and my heart almost broke. A piece of me was about to walk away and I had to keep it with me. An important piece of me. It's like...oh! Okay It's like when your best friend is moving. What are you gonna do without them? This is love. I can feel it. Everyday is an adventure when you have this feeling. Every second that goes by with them is one worth spending. I love every minute with Mack, and I wanna savor it with the fear that one day she won't be there. I don't wanna screw this up. Not with her. She'd not just another girl, she's the girl. I know for a fact, that even if one day we aren't together, that even if we meet new people. possibly fall in love, I will never forget her. I will always have a place in my heart for Mack. That's a simple fact that will never change.

 **{General POV}**

After a little while they finally sat up, but they didn't leave the bed. Mack sat with her legs over Brady's. His arms over them, gently holding them. The two of them talked for a little while.

"Can I show you something?" She asked softly.

He nodded and she held her had, palm down in front of him. He looked down and inspected it, finding a scar across the middle of her hand. He'd seen it before, but just assumed it was nothing.

"What's it from?" He asked.

"...me." She answered quietly. He looked over at her, she gave him a quick glace before looking down at her hand again. She started playing with his hand as she spoke. His eyes remained on her.

"After the whole thing with Spencer happened, I wasn't in the best mental state. I was always upset, I didn't wanna talk to anyone. I stayed in my room all the time. One day I guess I just snapped. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing and I cried all day. Finally at night I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be gone. So...I got a scissor and...I tried to...but I couldn't. I was to scared to actually do any damage. And that just made me cry even harder. So I ended up doing this. The next day I woke up and I couldn't believe I'd actually gotten to that point. So I promised myself I would never get to that point. And I wouldn't let people in." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she finished.

Brady was still surprised. "You didn't have to tell me that.." He said softly. Seeing how painful it was for her to talk about. He pet her head gently.

She looked up and smiled a small smile,"I know. I wanted to. I want you to know everything." She explained.

He smiled,"I love you, so much." He whispered into a kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled and interlocked their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **I loved writing this so much. I took everything I had for this and just spilled it all. I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I always love what you guys have to say! I see and read each and every one of your comment and they mean so much to me! I feel so much love and support from you guys and this story has become what it is because of you all! Thank you so much! Till next time my loves! P.S. please check out my new r5 (Ross lynch) story Taking Chances!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{General POV}**

"Brady can-" Mack laughed as Brady pulled her along through the school.

He chuckled and turned around so he was now walking backwards, facing her,"You need to stop guessing." He said quietly and he got close to her face, making her smile.

"Well are we almost there?" She asked in a tone all too similar to a whisper.

Several more steps were created until she was halted to a stop when his hands came to her arms and he stood her in place. He walked around her to her what he had set up for them,"Open up." He whispered in her ear.

Mack took her in surroundings, confused. "Why are we in the auditorium?...and why is it so dark?" She asked, a part of her not liking the fact that she was almost in complete darkness. A very small light kept things lit to a minimal amount. Hence the reason she jumped when a pair of arms came around her.

"Shh it's just me." He laughed lightly, holding her close.

Mack turned in her boyfriends arms and came face to face with his small, charming smile.

"Should I be scared?" She asked with a smirk.

He chucked,"No you shouldn't. I just need you help." He said simply.

"With what?"

He gave her hands a squeeze before walking to the side of the stage,"Well since I auditions for the talent show I need some preparation. Someone to help me, a dance partner if you will." Mack giggled,"And I thought,'who better than my adorable girlfriend?'"

Mack bit her smile from growing as he came closer.

"Brady I do-"

"Please?" He begged. His brown eyes grew even bigger than usual as he pouted.

Mack instantly turned away,"No don't gimme that look I hate when you do that."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind as the music started to fill the auditorium, slow music.

"Come on...I'll be your best friend?" He smiled, using the bribe he'd always used as a young child to get his way.

"You already are." She answer.

He turned his head to see her face more,"Wait really? What about Lela?"

"Different kind of best friend." She replied. But Brady still smiled sweetly at her words. Instead of his bribery. He switched to charm.

He moved closer once again and kissed just behind her ear,"I love having an excuse to hold you...keep you close." He whispered in her ear.

He waited a few seconds before receiving a response. She turned around in his arms again to face him and sighed,"Fine."

He grinned ear to ear and kissed her, making her laugh.

He took her hand, spun her out and back into him quickly. Guiding her around slowly. Giving her an occasional spin.

"This is what you're doing for the talent show?" Mack asked curiously after the danced for several minutes.

He looked down, a little shy smile starting to take form,"No. I just wanted to dance with you...and be romantic about it."

Mack smiled as she kissed him,"Well Romeo, I'd say you were pretty successful. Although you do need to work on your bribing skill."

He laughed before kissing her back,"Duly noted."

They slowly swayed to the song for a while in silence. Taking in each other's company.

 _And Honey if you see my drownin' , baby fish me out I'm fallin_

 _I just a voice for calling, and can't you see I trust you always._

 _So I will linger till you know, that I will never let you go if you..._

 _rescue me_

They leaned forwards with each other, eyes closed. Brady leaned up and kissed her head, making her smile.

"So what kind of best friend am I?" He asked in a whisper.

Her arm tighten around his neck as she came closer,"You're the kind of best friend that you never wanna let go."

His eyes opened and he looked at her, backing away just enough to completely see her. Subconsciously smiling.

"What?" She asked with a light laugh.

He shook his head slowly, as if he just came to a life changing revelation.

"I don't wanna let you go."

She smiled,"Then don't."

* * *

 **Ugh! Gotta love this too;)**

 **As always hope you're all enjoying! If you wanna see some of my other works I have a new remake of a story I previously had up but made a lot of story changes, so that is back up and you should definitely check it out! It's called Risky Buisness and involves our favorite cutie Ross Lynch;)**

 **Leave a comment with you thoughts!**

 **Lots of love, always.**


End file.
